Kuume
by dsynmi
Summary: Pikku Naruto hoivaa sairasta isäänsä.


_A/N: _Jatkakaamme mielikuvituksettomien nimien linjaa. ;) Tämän voi tulkita halutessaan jatkoksi Kymmenes joulukuuta -ficilleni. Halutessaan.

_Disclaimer:_ Enpäs omista Naruto-sarjaa!

* * *

**Kuume**

Naruto makasi sängyllään ja kuunteli, kuinka seinän toiselta puolelta kuuluneelle rajulle yskinnälle ei ollut tulla loppua. Minatolla oli ollut pientä yskää jo aiemmin, mutta se oli muuttunut pahempaan suuntaan yön aikana. Naruto oli monta kertaa saanut herätä siihen, kun hänen isänsä köhi keuhkojaan pihalle.

Poika nousi ylös ja kipitti vanhempiensa makuuhuoneeseen. Kushina oli lähtenyt käymään hokagetornilla ja pyytänyt Narutoa antamaan Minaton nukkua, mutta poika oli yksinkertaisesti niin huolissaan, ettei voinut pysyä kiltisti omassa huoneessaan. Tämä käveli sängyn vierelle ja katsoi, kuinka Minato nosti toisen kätensä suunsa eteen ja alkoi taas yskiä.

Naruto huomasi Minaton täkin pudonneen lattialle ja nosti sen nopeasti takaisin isänsä päälle. Hokage avasi silmänsä ja hymyili pojalleen lämpimästi.

"Huomenta", tämä totesi flunssan käheyttämällä äänellään ja kohotti kättään pörröttääkseen poikansa hiuksia. "Onko sinulla nälkä?" mies kysyi ja alkoi nousta istuma-asentoon, mutta pysähtyi niille sijoilleen, kun Naruto alkoi työntää häntä takaisin makuuasentoon. "Mitä nyt?"

"Sä olet sairas", Naruto totesi päättäväisesti. "Sä et saa nyt rasittaa itseäsi", poika nyökkäsi ikään kuin vahvistukseksi omille sanoilleen. Tämä kokeili isänsä otsaa ja pudisteli päätään epätoivoisen näköisesti. "Iskä, sulla on kuumettakin. Sun pitäisi pitää parempaa huolta itsestäsi."

Minato naurahti huvittuneesti, mutta yritti pitää naamansa peruslukemilla, koska Naruto näytti niin vakavalta.

"Nämä asiat pitää ottaa vakavasti", poika katsoi hymyillyttä isäänsä paheksuen. "Mä haen kuumemittarin", tämä totesi ja poistui huoneesta keittiöön, jonka pöydälle mittari oli eilisiltana jäänyt. Poika nappasi sen ja oli jo lähdössä takaisin, kunnes muisti, että sairaana täytyi muistaa juoda vettä. Naruto kantoi tuolin hanan eteen ja otti kaapista lasin. Kun poika oli täyttänyt sen kylmällä vedellä, tämä lähti takaisin isänsä luokse.

Kun Naruto palasi makuuhuoneeseen, Minato niisti nenäliinaan, jonka laittoi yöpöydälleen muiden paperipallojen seuraksi.

"Tässä", Naruto antoi kirkkaan vesilasin isälleen. "Siinä on sulle vettä. Juo se."

Minato otti vesilasin kiitollisena vastaan ja joi – mutta sai vain heti uuden yskimiskohtauksen. Naruto huokaisi syvään ja siirsi puolitäyden vesilasin yöpöydälle. "Äiti meni ilmoittamaan kaikille, että sinä et mene tornille tänään", poika ilmoitti. Minato kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Ja käski sanoa sulle, että turha yrittääkään, jos olet lähdössä. Etkä sä voi lähteä, koska vahdit minua. Tai no mä oikeastaan vahdin sua."

"Hetkinen…" Minato mutisi uneliaasti. "Paljonko kello on?"

"Ei sun tarvitse tietää", blondeista nuorempi totesi nopeasti ja ojensi kuumemittarin isälleen. "Nyt mittaa kuume."

Hokage hymähti jotain, mutta otti poikansa tarjoamaan kuumemittarin ja laittoi sen kainaloonsa. Naruton siniset silmät seurasivat tarkasti Minaton jokaista liikettä. Kun mittari hetken päästä soi, poika kysyi välittömästi: "Paljonko?"

Minato katsoi mittaria yllättyneesti. "Kolmekymmentäkahdeksan ja kolme…" mies vastasi ja veti peiton tiukemmin ympärilleen.

"Öö…" Naruto näytti mietteliäältä. "Onko kolmekymmentäkahdeksan ja kolme paljon?"

Yondaime naurahti ja pörrötti poikansa hiuksia jälleen. "No ei se nyt niin paljon", mies vastasi ja hieroi niskaansa.

"Eli se on paljon", oli Naruton tulkinta. Ennen kuin Minato ehti sanoa mitään, poika juoksi pois huoneesta ja tuli hetken päästä oman peittonsa kanssa. "Ota tämäkin, niin sulla ei ole niin kylmä."

"Voi kiitos", Yondaime hymyili ja laittoi Naruton sammakkopeiton omansa päälle. "Haluatko sinä tulla isin viereen nukkumaan?"

"En", poika vastasi välittömästi. "Mä en halua sairastua:"

"Ah", Minato nyökytteli. "Aivan niin."

"Sun pitäisi ottaa jotain lääkettä", Naruto totesi. "Mutta minähän en saa mennä lääkekaapille…" tämä lisäsi mietteliäästi.

"Et niin", hokage vastasi heti äänensävyllä, joka varmisti Narutolle sen, että lääkekaapille ei todellakaan ollut mitään asiaa. "Sitä paitsi minä otin yöllä jo yhden lääkkeen", mies jatkoi. "Pitää ottaa seuraava vasta myöhemmin."

"Ahaa…" Naruto nyökkäsi hitaasti. "Miksi?"

"Lääkkeitä ei saa syödä liikaa", Minato totesi ja yskähti hieman. Mies sulki silmänsä. "Voi tulla vielä sairaammaksi kuin oli alun perin."

"No sitten sun täytyy pysyä kaukana lääkekaapista", poika ilmoitti, ja Minato sai uuden syyn naurahtaa. "Mitä?"

"Ei mitään", mies yritti olla nauramatta.

"Kuume saa sut käyttäytymään oudosti", poika katsoi isäänsä ihmeissään. "Naurat itseksesi… Ootko varma, että otit yöllä vain yhden lääkkeen?"

"Otin, otin", Minato puri huultaan ja veti Kushinankin peiton päälleen.

"Sun olisi hyvä nukkua vähän", Naruto ilmoitti katsoessaan, kuinka hänen isänsä hautautui peittokasan alle. "Ehkä sä voit paremmin sitten, kun heräät", poika jatkoi, mutta kun Minato sai uuden yskimiskohtauksen, tämä lisäsi: "…Tai sitten et."

"Kiitos huolenpidosta, Naruto", Minato kääntyi toiselle kyljelleen. "Minäpä yritän nukkua hieman."

"Minä sammutan valot!" poika juoksi valokatkaisijalle. Sitten tämä juoksi sängyn sille puolelle, jolla Minaton kasvot olivat. "Hyvää yötä, isi", poika virnisti isälleen. "Tai siis aamua", tämä lisäsi ja pörrötti isänsä hiuksia.

"Samoin", Minato mutisi hymyillen.

"En minä kyllä aio nukkua", Naruto lähti kävelemään pois huoneesta. "Mä suljen tämän oven, että saat olla rauhassa."

Minato mutisi jotain, ja Naruto veti oven kiinni niin hiljaisesti kuin vain suinkin pystyi. Poika meni omaan huoneeseensa ja kaivoi pehmolelunsa esiin sängyn alta, mutta kuunteli kuitenkin tarkasti, yskikö, aivasteliko tai niistikö hänen isänsä seinän toisella puolella.

Ei mennyt kauan aikaa, kun poika kuuli ulko-oven avautuvan. Naruto juoksi nopeasti eteiseen, ja ennen kuin takaisin tullut Kushina ehti tervehtiä poikaansa, Naruto kuiskasi: "_Ssh_! Ei saa puhua kovaa, kun iskä nukkuu vieläkin. Tai oikeestaan se heräsi, mutta minä käskin sen mennä uudestaan nukkumaan, koska se on tosi kipeä. Meidän pitää mennä tekemään sille jotain ruokaa, tule äiti! Et arvaa, paljonko sillä oli kuumetta…"

Kushina vain nauroi kuunnellessaan poikansa hössötystä, jolle ei ollut tulla loppua.


End file.
